Brothers And Sisters Should Always Be Together
by Kuroki Katsumi
Summary: Tamaki and Kyoya's lives were so very ordianry, until one day, they find out they have little sisters! And what's more, the girls find themselves falling for a certain pair of red-headed twins! What will happen? Full summary inside! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1: An Ordinary Day

Brothers And Sisters Should Always Be Together

Ouran High School Host Club; Romance & Humour

Summary:

Tamaki and Kyoya's life were so very ordinary. Kyoya was being his usual emotionless self, and Tamaki being overly dramatic. Until one day, they find their fathers discussing with two girls – two girls that look like them! When girls Misami Suoh and Chikako Ootori return to Japan, a place that they haven't been in since they were four, they turn Tamaki and Kyoya's worlds upside down by revealing to them that they are actually the girls' older brothers! And what's more, they develop a crush on Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin! Tamaki and Kyoya will do everything in their power to stop their sisters from reaching the twins, and a possible heartbreak. But with Tamaki being himself, and an angry Kyoya, who knows what will happen!

Chapter 1: An Ordinary Day

"It was nice having you ladies here today." Kyoya said with a fake smile as the last of the costumers left the now closed Host Club. "I hope you can come again tomorrow."

"M-me too, Kyoya-sempai!" The girls stuttered in reply, a blush covering their faces.

"Well then ladies, I suggest you go home and get some rest." Kyoya tried not to sound too rude. Thankfully the girls were too caught up in his looks to notice his tone.

"O-okay Kyoya-sempai!" The girls bowed slightly with a giggle, then left the third music room.

Kyoya waved to the girls until they were out of sight. Then he slammed the door shut and leaned against it. He pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose as he took a step away from the door. He didn't want to seem weak. Those girls were just so annoying sometimes! Always giggling and blushing... Really! Kyoya sighed frustrated slightly. But they brought in money none the less. _**(AN/ that's so like you Kyoya... -.-)**_

__Kyoya sighed again and walked over to one of the couches and pulled his laptop out of his bag on the table next to the couch. He waited as the portable computer booted up. Just as he was about to enter the password, something –more like someone- came flying at him.

"Mommy! My precious daughter's being mean to me again!" Tamaki whimpered. Kyoya sighed. Such was a normal day in the life of a host.

Kyoya shoved Tamaki off of him as the rest of the host club came in after changing out of their cosplay outfits. This week they were doing a Bali cosplay.

Haruhi came into the room with the twins following close behind her. They came just in time to hear what Tamaki had said.

Hikaru and Karou balanced one of their elbows on one of Haruhi's shoulders each. They peered at Haruhi with a smirk. Actually, all eyes were now on Haruhi. It's just that the twins were the closest to her. Haruhi looked at the eyes of all her fellow host club members. She had a perplexed look on her face. She obviously didn't know what was going on.

"Hm, it seems that Haruhi _unconsciously _hit one of Tamaki's sensitive spots... Interesting." Kyoya mused. Tamaki started to come out of his emo corner when he heard that Haruhi didn't mean to be mean to him. Kyoya looked at Haruhi, a hint of evil in his eyes. "What exactly did you say to him?"

"Well, Tamaki said-" Hikaru started

"That we were 'shady, devilish' twins-" Karou continued.

"And Haruhi defended us." They finished together. Tamaki went back into his emo corner again at the reminder.

"Oh! Haru-chan stood up for you guys, Hika-chan and Ka-chan?" Honey asked innocently. Mori nodded.

"Yea she did. Quite sweetly wouldn't you agree, brother?" Hikaru asked as he tipped Haruhi's face up towards his own.

"Yes. Quite sweetly." Karou agreed as he wrapped one arm around Haruhi's waist and gave her a wink.

Tamaki burst out his emo corner at full speed shouting: "You devilish, shady twins! Get your hands off my precious daughter!" Tamaki swept Haruhi up into his arms and hugged her tightly. Haruhi struggled in his grip, trying to break free, but Tamaki was oblivious.

"Tamaki-sempai, I hate to break it to you, but _you've_ got your hands on me now, so you're kind of being a hypocrite..." Tamaki deflated slightly as he placed Haruhi back on the ground and let go of her. "And I already told you, they aren't 'devilish' or 'shady', sempai. The only thing you got right in that sentence was that they're twins."

Tamaki sulked, once again, in his emo corner. "My daughter's so mean to me..." He muttered to himself. No one was listening to him anymore anyways. This was another normal occurrence in the life of a host.

Kyoya sighed at the sight of his pitiful best friend being so childish. _'Sometimes it hard to believe he's actually seventeen.'_

"Well, I have to go home. My dad's waiting for me. Good-bye Tamaki-sempai, Kyoya-sempai, Hikaru-sempai, Karou-sempai, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. I'll see you all tomorrow." Haruhi said as she walked out the door before anyone could object.

Tamaki, still sulking in his emo corner, didn't even notice.

Kyoya was deep in thought. This had to be bad if Tamaki didn't notice Haruhi was leaving. Or any other host club member for that matter. Before Kyoya could even say anything, all of the other host club members had left. Kyoya sighed. This meant that he was stuck with the duty of bringing him home, since he was far too depressed to pull out his phone, let alone call for his driver.

Kyoya sighed again and massaged his temples, hoping to rub the stress away.

Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that.

Kyoya walked over to Tamaki and pulled him to his feet, just to have him slump down again. Kyoya bent down and slapped Tamaki across the face. "Pull yourself together!" Kyoya growled. "Get up and walk. We're going to your father's office to explain what happened so you can get a ride home and I don't have to be bothered with the task of getting you home. I have enough things to do already. Understand?"

Tamaki nodded quietly and stood up, brushing invisible dirt off of him, gaining some composure. Then Tamaki rubbed his cheek where Kyoya had slapped him. "You hit hard, Mommy..." He said quietly. Kyoya gritted his teeth in response.

When the pair reached Mr. Suoh's office, they heard a conversation that was being held inside. Three voices, besides Mr. Suoh's own, could be heard. One was male, and the other two were female.

The female voices were new to Tamaki and Kyoya. They had never heard these girls before. This was strange because practically the whole female population of Ouran Academy went to the host club.

The male voice, both Kyoya and Tamaki recognized. It was Mr. Ootori! Kyoya's father!


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Appearance

Chapter 2: A Strange Appearance

Kyoya was frozen with shock. What was his father doing here? Tamaki opened his mouth to ask the same question but Kyoya clamped his hand down over his friend's mouth. He signalled to Tamaki to keep quiet and listen.

Both boys moved closer to the doors, quietly.

They pressed their ear's to the doors and listened

"I think that Kyoya and Tamaki deserve to know Yuzuru!" Mr. Ootori yelled.

__Kyoya and Tamaki both had the same thoughts: '_Deserve to know what?_'

"I know Yoshio; I think so too, but the girls have been missing all this time. Surely we can grant them this. They want to tell Tamaki and Kyoya, they will tell Tamaki and Kyoya." Mr. Suoh replied calmly.

"Yeah Yoshio." A cold female voice said.

"And thanks Yuzuru." The other female voice added. This one sound.. Bubbly.

Mr. Ootori sighed. "Fine." He complied. "I assume it's to be kept a secret then, until you girls are ready to tell them?"

"Yeah." Both female voices answered in unison. Footsteps were heard from inside the room, but Kyoya and Tamaki didn't pay them much attention. They wanted to know more. What was going on in there? What are they hiding from us? Who are those girls?

Suddenly, the doors opened and Tamaki and Kyoya fell into the room. Both of them looked up in shock. '_We're so dead...' _Kyoya and Tamaki thought as they saw who opened the doors. Mr. Suoh and Mr. Ootori stared down at them in shock and anger. Behind them were the two girls they had been discussing with. One had wavy, honey-blonde hair that came down to her shoulders, and her blue eyes were wide with shock, her mouth gaping open to revealing perfectly straight, white teeth. The other girl had straight, jet black hair that came down just past the middle of her back. Her grey eyes were hooded by her narrowed eyelids, which made them look almost black. Her jaw was tight and she was giving both boys a glare that could kill pigeons in mid-air.

The girl with jet black hair walked towards Tamaki and Kyoya. When she stood in front of them, all was silent. She was still glaring at them, but at this distance it was lethal. Suddenly the mysterious girl grabbed both boys by the front of their shirts and started shaking them.

"What is wrong with you guys! Eavesdropping on peoples conversations! It's a disgrace!"

The bubbly blonde spoke up. "Uh... Chikako... I think their brains are going to fall out if you shake them any harder..."

'_Chikako... So that's her name.._' Kyoya thought.

"What brains?" Chikako had stopped shaking the two boys to look curiously over her shoulder at the other girl.

The blonde fidgeted. "Well you could at least be nice."

"And- let us- go" Tamaki choked out. Bad idea. Chikako had turned her glare back to them. A sigh could be heard coming from the still un-named blonde's mouth. Chikako dropped Kyoya and grabbed Tamaki with both her hands and started to shake him harder than before.

Kyoya watched as the blonde ran towards Chikako. She wrapped her arms around the waist of the violent girl. Chikako 's face started to turn blue.

"Misami. Let go. Now."

The blonde- Misami giggled. "Let go of Tamaki first."

If it was possible, Chikako narrowed her eyes more. "No." Her face was going purple now. Chikako made a choking sound. "F-ine.."

Chikako let go of Tamaki's shirt, sending him crashing to the floor. He made a desperate, and pathetic, attempt to crawl away from the girl who was now doubled-over and inhaling deeply and quickly.

Tamaki looked over at the two girls once he was a safe distance away. "How do you know who I am?" He was so confused...

The blonde girl stepped forward and grasped his hand, then pulled him to his feet. She was surprisingly stronger than she looked. "You're.. You're Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki stood stunned. How did this girl know him? He'd certainly never met her before. The blonde then turned to Kyoya. "And you're-" She was cut off by Chikako.

"And you're Kyoya Ootori." Chikako smirked at Kyoya surprised expression. It had only been there for a second before his face went back to its normal emotionless mask, but it had been there.

"And who might your be?" Kyoya turned on his fake charm.

"Chikako." She smirked.

"And do you have a last name?"

"Duh." Chikako was looking at Kyoya like he was an idiot.

"Well, yes. But may I know it?" Kyoya asked as politely as he could. He was starting to get annoyed. Chikako was just toying with him!

"Nope." Chikako gave a big cheeky grin. You could practically see the devil horns popping out of her hair. Kyoya scowled. He liked to know as much as possible about people, this way, if they turned out to be his enemies, he would have the upper hand.

Misami saw Kyoya scowl, and tried to cheer him up. "Hey, it's okay Kyoya!"

"Yea" Chikako agreed. "Just because you don't have any brains, doesn't mean you have to scowl. Then your face will be uglier than it already is." She smirked.

"Chikako! Be nice!" Misami scolded. Chikako just rolled her eyes.

Kyoya glared at Chikako. Part of him wanted to jump up and rip her head off. But the other part wanted to wait, and find out as much as he could about this girl. The reasonable option.

But he was too angry to be reasonable.

Kyoya jumped up and lunged at Chikako - only to be held back by Tamaki. Kyoya growled. "Let go of me Tamaki. You know what I'm like when I'm angry." He could feel Tamaki's hand started to tremble as it released its grip on the back of Kyoya's shirt.

Kyoya lunged again at Chikako, but this time she was ready. When Kyoya got close enough, Chikako grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him over her shoulder. Then she placed her knee on the middle of Kyoya's chest as he tried to gulp back the air that had been knocked out of him.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting To Know The New Girls

Chapter Three: Getting To Know The New Girls

After Misami had literally dragged Chikako off of Kyoya, with Tamaki's help, the four of them sat in some of the arm chairs in the Superintendent's office.

"Wait a minute.." Chikako paused as she looked around the office carefully. "Where are Mr. Suoh and Mr. Ootori?" Kyoya stiffened at the mention of his father, but he was wondering the same thing so he didn't say anything

"Oh, them?" Misami looked at Kyoya and Chikako confused. "They left while you guys were fighting..."

"What?" Chikako exclaimed. "Oh God. That's just great!" Misami sighed, a depressed look on her face as she nodded in agreement.

Kyoya and Tamaki looked at each other, than back at the sad girls.

"What's wrong..?" Tamaki asked cautiously. The last thing he wanted was to be shaken again.

"Well, before you guys interrupted our conversation," Chikako started with a glare in the two boys direction. They flinched. "We were discussing our scholarships."

"Oh, and what scholarships are you on, here at Ouran?" Kyoya asked with a smirk. Chikako glared at him, but before she could say anything, Misami answered.

"We're here on singing scholarships!" Misami replied with a big smile. "Well, I'm on a singing and design scholarship.. And Chikako is on a singing and sports scholarship!"

"Oh! Would you girls like to perform for us?" Tamaki asked excitedly. This time both girls glared at him, however.

"No." They stated blankly.

"O..kay.." Tamaki took a few steps back, away from the harsh glares.

"Well, anyways!" Misami was smiling again. "What are you guys still doing at school? Classes ended about two hours ago."

Tamaki was excited. He got to mention his beloved family that was the Host Club! "Well, we're part of a club!"

"Oooh." Misami leaned forward, interested. "What kind of club?"

Tamaki got into a very dramatic pose before starting his speech. "Well, we're part of the Host Club! A club that takes place after school hours in the third music room, were young ladies, with too much time on their hands, are entertained by young boys, also with too much time on their hands."

Chikako raised her hand, a smirk gracing her face. "Are they all as stupid as you?" Tamaki sulked.

Misami gasped. "Chikako!" She giggled nervously and turned back to Tamaki. "What Chikako means to say is.. Um.. What rank are you in this so-called Host Club?"

Tamaki came out of his emo corner with a big smile to Misami. "I am the king!"

Chikako started laughing hysterically. "So they _are_ all idiots!" She stopped talking so she could catch her breath. "Well, that explains Kyoya." Chikako glanced out of the corner of her eye at Kyoya. You could practically see the anger vain popping out of his head.

Kyoya glared at Chikako. "Actually, I'm the smartest club member."

"Oh, then they must be _really_ stupid!" Chikako snickered.

Suddenly, Tamaki burst up from his armchair and pointed dramatically at Chikako. "That's it! I won't stand to let you insult my beloved family any longer! I will take you to meet the Host Club!" He shouted at Chikako and started dragging her in the direction of the third music room.

"Um..." Misami stared at Tamaki. He had obviously forgotten that Chikako could beat him into a bloody pulp. Then another thought occurred to her. _'...Beloved... Family..? What the heck?'_

"Tamaki." Tamaki turned to look at Kyoya, still holding Chikako's wrist. "The Host Club has already left for the day, remember?"

Tamaki dropped Chikako's wrist. "Oh yeah..." He sulked.

Chikako glared at Tamaki, her hands now on her hips. "Okay, now that that's cleared up, can I leave now?" She grabbed Misami's hand and headed for the door. "Not that I need your permission!" She snapped.

"But... Chikako..." Misami said sadly. "I wanted to meet this.. Host Club..."

Chikako groaned. "No way, Misami! There is no way –I repeat, NO WAY- I am going through the torture of meeting a bunch of..." She glanced at Kyoya and Tamaki out of the corner of her eyes, a disgusted look on her face. "Idiots."

Kyoya's eye twitched, but then he got an idea. _'She thinks it would be torture, hmm...? Well then, I think that maybe she _should _meet the Host Club.'_ He thought with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

He turned back to Tamaki. "Tamaki, how about you invite the Host Club to your house right now, so they can meet the girls?" Kyoya said faking innocence. Chikako glared at the back of his head.

"I have a name y'know!" Chikako shouted angrily, but Kyoya just ignored her. Neither him, nor Tamaki were listening to them. Misami pouted at the lack of attention.

"That's a great idea!" Tamaki pulled out his cell phone and dialled Hikaru's phone number. "Hikaru! Get the rest of the Host Club together! There are some people I want you to meet!" Tamaki hung up his phone and shouted to Kyoya: "You get Chikako, I've got Misami!" And with that, Tamaki picked Misami , who had been complaining to Chikako how they were now just _'some people', _up bridal style and skipped out to his awaiting limo.

Chikako and Kyoya sweat dropped at his actions, then Kyoya turned to Chikako.

She glared at him. "I can walk." And with that, she strode out of the room, hands once again placed on her hips, leaving no choice but for Kyoya to follow. He called for a limo and ordered the driver to take them to the second Suoh mansion.

"Yes sir." The driver replied, and with that, they headed off to Tamaki's house, where Chikako and Misami would have to meet the 'Host Club'.

_ 'Great..' _Chikako thought._ 'Just what we need. A club full of idiots.' _Chikako sighed heavily and stared out the limo window. _'This is turning out to be one heck of a day..'_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting The Host Club

Chapter Four: Meeting The Host Club

The Host Club were waiting in the living room of the second Suoh mansion when Tamaki came in.

"WE'RE HERE!" Tamaki shouted dramatically as he burst through the door to his own house. He didn't notice he was still holding Misami.

Chikako and Kyoya came in but unlike Tamaki, the Host Club noticed, Kyoya wasn't carrying Chikako. She was about to complain about having to meet a bunch of idiots when she noticed something.

"Tamaki..." She hissed dangerously. Tamaki gulped as he looked over his shoulder at Chikako. _'W-what d-did I d-do t-this t-time...?'_ Tamaki thought nervously. "Do you mind putting Misami down now." It wasn't a question, it was an order. Tamaki looked down at Misami in shock.

"I-I forgot s-she was t-there..." Tamaki stuttered.

"Thanks Tamaki. I feel much better now." Misami's usually kind voice was dripping with sarcasm. She sounded more like Chikako. "Am I really that invisible?" Misami exclaimed as Tamaki set her back on her feet, Chikako glaring at the back of his head the entire time.

Unfortunately -because she hadn't needed to walk for a while before, and being naturally clumsy- Misami stumbled. The Host Club and Chikako could do nothing but watch as Misami feel face first. She closed her eyes as if to block out the image of the floor coming closer and closer, when suddenly-

Someone caught her.

Misami felt arms wrap around her waist, suspending her slightly above the floor. Misami couldn't move her head too much, but she saw someone kneeling next to her, probably the one holding her up. There was a sigh of relief from the person that caught her.

"Good, I caught you just in time." The speaker was male, but that had been obvious before Misami had even heard him talk, everyone in the room (except for Chikako and one boy that look suspiciously like a girl...) was male.

Suddenly, Misami realized that he was still holding her, and she blushed scarlet.

"U-um... Y-you can p-put m-me down n-now..." She said with a stutter. The boy that had caught her laughed and Misami wondered if he could see her blush.

"Shouldn't you be thanking your savoir?" The boy stood up and jerked her upright with him, then turned her around so she was facing him, but didn't remove his arms from around her waist. Misami blushed harder when she saw his face, but tried to hide it in order not to embarrass herself. He was gorgeous. He had red/orange spiky hair that was parted to the left and topaz eyes. He was wearing a pale green sleeveless hoodie, with a black sleeveless shirt underneath, and tan pants. Although he was rather pale, he looked kind of... nice.

Before Misami should answer, Chikako stepped in. "Shouldn't you be letting her go now?" She cracked her knuckles.

Karou laughed pointedly. "I'm not afraid of..." Karou didn't finish. He noticed that Tamaki had paled, but that wasn't what made him stop. Kyoya had also paled. Not only that, but he had taken a step away from Chikako. Karou gulped and released Misami, who stumbled backwards into Chikako who stood her upright once again.

"I-I-I..." Karou stumbled backwards as well, trying to get away from Chikako.

Chikako glared at him. "You what?" She snapped.

"I-I-I..." Karou couldn't think of anything intelligent to say.

Chikako rolled her eyes. "Forget that, and let's just get this meeting over with."

"I agree." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose with his index and middle finger._ 'I don't know why I thought this was a good idea.'_ He thought. _'Every second I'm near her, brings me closer to my death. Or paranoia. Whichever one comes first.'_

"Why did you need us Tama-chan?" Hunny asked innocently. Chikako and Misami looked over at him, noticing him for the first time.

"AWWW!" They chorused. "HE'S SO CUTE!" They ran over to Hunny, and Misami picked him up and hugged him. Hunny giggled making the girls 'aw' more.

"What's a cutie like you doing in a place full of dummies?" Chikako asked, ruffling Hunny's blonde hair.

"Dummies?" Hunny asked innocently, turning on the charm. "I don't think they're dumb... I think they're my friends!" He giggled once again.

"AWWW." Chikako and Misami's heart's melted at his innocence. "YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" Mori looked uncomfortable, but Hunny wasn't screaming so he let them be.

"My name's Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Hunny!" Hunny told the two girls with a big smile.

"Hi Hunny!" Misami said. "I'm Misami!"

"And I'm Chikako!" Chikako ruffled Hunny's hair again.

"Hi Misa-chan! Hi Chika-chan!" Hunny waved and the girls waved back. "Oh! Misa-chan, Chika-chan, meet Takashi! You guys can call him Mori! Everyone else does! And he's also my cousin!" Misami and Chikako waved again, to Mori this time though.

Mori just nodded back politely.

"Yes! So now that you've met Hunny, Mori, Kyoya and I, there's only three people left to be introduced to!" Tamaki barged into the conversation just like he barged into the mansion. "Misami, Chikako, meet the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Karou." Tamaki said pointing to Karou as he said Hikaru's name and Hikaru as he said Karou's name. The twins sighed.

"You got it wrong boss." They said in perfect unison.

"_I'm_ Karou," Karou started.

"And_ I'm_ Hikaru," Hikaru said.

"Not the other way around!" They finished together.

"Right! I knew that!" Tamaki said while everyone rolled their eyes (except for Hunny and Mori of course). "Anyways, there's only one person left to meet! Misami, Chikako, meet Haruhi, our newest host!"

Chikako and Misami stared at Haruhi.

"Uh... hi?" Haruhi said, fidgeting under the two girls' gazes.

But they just continued staring.

The hosts started to get worried, even Kyoya (just a little bit). '_What's wrong with them?' _They all wondered. Hunny bounded over to Misami and Chikako.

"Misa-chan... Chika-chan...?" Hunny said, worry written all over his face. The girl didn't move. They kept staring at Haruhi.

Not even Hunny's cuteness could snap them out of their trance.

...

Finally, when the hosts were starting to think the girls would never move again, they did. Misami and Chikako turned to look at each other, then back at Haruhi, then at the other hosts.

Misami and Chikako blinked then said:

"But this is a girl."


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

Chapter Three: Getting To Know The New Girls

After Misami had literally dragged Chikako off of Kyoya, with Tamaki's help, the four of them sat in some of the arm chairs in the Superintendent's office.

"Wait a minute.." Chikako paused as she looked around the office carefully. "Where are Mr. Suoh and Mr. Ootori?" Kyoya stiffened at the mention of his father, but he was wondering the same thing so he didn't say anything

"Oh, them?" Misami looked at Kyoya and Chikako confused. "They left while you guys were fighting..."

"What?" Chikako exclaimed. "Oh God. That's just great!" Misami sighed, a depressed look on her face as she nodded in agreement.

Kyoya and Tamaki looked at each other, than back at the sad girls.

"What's wrong..?" Tamaki asked cautiously. The last thing he wanted was to be shaken again.

"Well, before you guys interrupted our conversation," Chikako started with a glare in the two boys direction. They flinched. "We were discussing our scholarships."

"Oh, and what scholarships are you on, here at Ouran?" Kyoya asked with a smirk. Chikako glared at him, but before she could say anything, Misami answered.

"We're here on singing scholarships!" Misami replied with a big smile. "Well, I'm on a singing and design scholarship.. And Chikako is on a singing and sports scholarship!"

"Oh! Would you girls like to perform for us?" Tamaki asked excitedly. This time both girls glared at him, however.

"No." They stated blankly.

"O..kay.." Tamaki took a few steps back, away from the harsh glares.

"Well, anyways!" Misami was smiling again. "What are you guys still doing at school? Classes ended about two hours ago."

Tamaki was excited. He got to mention his beloved family that was the Host Club! "Well, we're part of a club!"

"Oooh." Misami leaned forward, interested. "What kind of club?"

Tamaki got into a very dramatic pose before starting his speech. "Well, we're part of the Host Club! A club that takes place after school hours in the third music room, were young ladies, with too much time on their hands, are entertained by young boys, also with too much time on their hands."

Chikako raised her hand, a smirk gracing her face. "Are they all as stupid as you?" Tamaki sulked.

Misami gasped. "Chikako!" She giggled nervously and turned back to Tamaki. "What Chikako means to say is.. Um.. What rank are you in this so-called Host Club?"

Tamaki came out of his emo corner with a big smile to Misami. "I am the king!"

Chikako started laughing hysterically. "So they _are_ all idiots!" She stopped talking so she could catch her breath. "Well, that explains Kyoya." Chikako glanced out of the corner of her eye at Kyoya. You could practically see the anger vain popping out of his head.

Kyoya glared at Chikako. "Actually, I'm the smartest club member."

"Oh, then they must be _really_ stupid!" Chikako snickered.

Suddenly, Tamaki burst up from his armchair and pointed dramatically at Chikako. "That's it! I won't stand to let you insult my beloved family any longer! I will take you to meet the Host Club!" He shouted at Chikako and started dragging her in the direction of the third music room.

"Um..." Misami stared at Tamaki. He had obviously forgotten that Chikako could beat him into a bloody pulp. Then another thought occurred to her. _'...Beloved... Family..? What the heck?'_

"Tamaki." Tamaki turned to look at Kyoya, still holding Chikako's wrist. "The Host Club has already left for the day, remember?"

Tamaki dropped Chikako's wrist. "Oh yeah..." He sulked.

Chikako glared at Tamaki, her hands now on her hips. "Okay, now that that's cleared up, can I leave now?" She grabbed Misami's hand and headed for the door. "Not that I need your permission!" She snapped.

"But... Chikako..." Misami said sadly. "I wanted to meet this.. Host Club..."

Chikako groaned. "No way, Misami! There is no way –I repeat, NO WAY- I am going through the torture of meeting a bunch of..." She glanced at Kyoya and Tamaki out of the corner of her eyes, a disgusted look on her face. "Idiots."

Kyoya's eye twitched, but then he got an idea. _'She thinks it would be torture, hmm...? Well then, I think that maybe she _should _meet the Host Club.'_ He thought with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

He turned back to Tamaki. "Tamaki, how about you invite the Host Club to your house right now, so they can meet the girls?" Kyoya said faking innocence. Chikako glared at the back of his head.

"I have a name y'know!" Chikako shouted angrily, but Kyoya just ignored her. Neither him, nor Tamaki were listening to them. Misami pouted at the lack of attention.

"That's a great idea!" Tamaki pulled out his cell phone and dialled Hikaru's phone number. "Hikaru! Get the rest of the Host Club together! There are some people I want you to meet!" Tamaki hung up his phone and shouted to Kyoya: "You get Chikako, I've got Misami!" And with that, Tamaki picked Misami , who had been complaining to Chikako how they were now just _'some people', _up bridal style and skipped out to his awaiting limo.

Chikako and Kyoya sweat dropped at his actions, then Kyoya turned to Chikako.

She glared at him. "I can walk." And with that, she strode out of the room, hands once again placed on her hips, leaving no choice but for Kyoya to follow. He called for a limo and ordered the driver to take them to the second Suoh mansion.

"Yes sir." The driver replied, and with that, they headed off to Tamaki's house, where Chikako and Misami would have to meet the 'Host Club'.

_ 'Great..' _Chikako thought._ 'Just what we need. A club full of idiots.' _Chikako sighed heavily and stared out the limo window. _'This is turning out to be one heck of a day..'_


	6. Chapter 6: Fashion Disaster

**AN/**

**Yay! Summer vacay is finally here! Hopefully I'll update more, but I'm also writing out my KibaxOC story called Sink or Swim, so I don't know how well my plans will go... Anyways, enjoy chapter six!**

Chapter Six: Fashion Disaster

"No. No, no, no, no no!"

"But Chikako," Misami started once again. They had had this argument a couple times already. If they kept going any longer, they were going to be late for school! "You have to wear the skirt!"

"No I don't! Explain how I _'have to'_ wear it." Chikako glowered at her friend.

"It's either the skirt, or the marshmallow dress." Misami stated simply. Chikako's eyes widened and she slammed the bathroom door closed. Misami smiled her winning smile, knowing that she had won the argument. Five minutes later, the bathroom door opened, and out step Chikako wearing and outfit identical to her own. It consisted of a white dress shirt, and a periwinkle blazer. It was much like Ouran's male uniform, but the rest was modified. Instead of black pants, she wore a black, blue and purple plaid skirt, and instead of the purple and black striped neck-tie, she had on a purple and black striped belt.

"I suppose I can last the day in this." Chikako sighed. "It's not as bad as that horrid dress, at least." She and Misami shuddered.

"Come on, we have to get to school. I'll call for the driver." Misami said as she withdrew her cell phone from the pocket of her skirt, and Chikako nodded in agreement. "Hey Daisuke... Yeah... Chikako and I are ready to go to school now... Okay, I'll see you in a second... Bye." Misami closed her phone and grabbed Chikako's hand. "Come on! Daisuke is going to meet us out front!" She cried as she dragged her friend out of her house and pushed her into the awaiting limo.

Chikako sat up and rubbed her temples. When Misami pushed her into the vehicle, she had bumped her head. Chikako groaned as Misami told Daisuke told drive them to the school.

"Is something wrong, Chikako?" Misami asked worriedly.

"No, I just hit my head, that's all." Chikako replied.

"Oops, sorry about that!"

"It's okay. Look, we're here..."

"Um... Chikako? Everyone's staring at us..."

"I know it's probably our outfits. Just ignore them, and act like a rich kid would, instead of a 'commoner'." Chikako's nose wrinkled in disgust as she said the word that so often used to describe scholarship students like themselves.

Misami tilted her head to the side, a confused look on her face. "But we already told Tamaki and Kyoya that we were here on scholarships..."

"Well, as long as they don't say anything, we'll be fine. So don't bring it up to them, got it?" Chikako hissed back. She instantly regretted telling those idiots about their scholarships. If they told anyone...-

Suddenly, the warning bell rung, signalling the students that class started in five minutes. The blonde gasped and grabbed her friend's hand and started dragging her in the direction of the school.

"Come on Chikako! We have to find Class 1A soon if we don't want to be late!" Misami said as she ran alongside Chikako, who nodded in agreement. Three minutes of running around the school later, they finally found a door that read: 'Class 1A".

"Finally!" Chikako exclaimed and plopped her and her stuff down onto and empty desk. Misami did the same at the desk to the left of her. Both girls started to put their things into their new desks, when two identical voices chorused from above them.

"Hey there girls, I'm so glad you're in our class!"

Chikako and Misami froze and looked at each other.

"Oh God no..." Chikako muttered under her breath.

Both girls turned around to find their faces inches away from Hikaru's and Karou's own faces. Misami shrieked in surprise and Chikako threw a book that hit Hikaru in the face causing him to fall over backwards, away from Chikako and Misami. Karou backed away, but it was too late and he too, got a book in the face, knocking him down next to his brother.

At that exact moment, Haruhi walked in. "I don't even want to know." She said as she walked to her desk and took off her backpack.

"Aw, you're so mean Haruhi!" Hikaru whined while rubbing his nose.

"But not as mean as Chikako..." Karou pointed out as he massaged his nose as well, and tried to stand up.

"Don't say mean things about Chikako!" Misami fumed. She kicked Karou in the ankle, causing him to fall back down. "Ow!" He yelped.

Hikaru started to stand up to go help his brother while saying: "Commoners are tougher than we thought, huh Karou?"

Normally Chikako was calm in these kinds of situations, but when he said the word 'commoners', something inside of her snapped. She launched herself at Hikaru, causing them both to hit the floor. Chikako was pinning Hikaru down to the floor by lying on top of him. Misami and Karou stared at the two, mouths agape as Hikaru tried to get Chikako off of him.

"Looks like rich kids are _weaker _than 'commoners', huh Hikaru?" She mocked him. The two didn't notice the bell ringing, and the other students rushing into their desks.

"Mr. Hikaru, Ms. Chikako, could you please save romantic meetings until _after_ school?" The teacher's voice interrupted the wrestling match that was still going on. Hikaru and Chikako's faces turned bright red as the class snickered, watching them spring apart and dust their uniforms off.

"It's not like that!" They yelled at the same time, faces still red. "As if I would ever like him/her!"

"Well it would seem like it _is_ like that." The teacher was not amused. "I will see both of you after school for detention. And don't even think about trying to bribe me out of it."

Chikako and Hikaru glared at each other, despising the idea of spending extra time together, but had no choice but to agree. So they nodded their heads and took their seats – which turned out to be right next to each other.

Chikako tuned out the teacher and let her thoughts wander. She could just get the notes from Misami later.

'_If there actually is a God out there, he must really hate me._' Chikako thought dejectedly. _'Now I have to spend even more time with Hikaru. And here I thought my first day of school would actually be a good one...'_


	7. Chapter 7: MegaFlirts

**AN/**

**Uh oh, Chikako's got detention with Hikaru for a totally misunderstood situation concerning their non-existent romantic relationship. Hopefully Kyoya will be okay with Hikaru not being at the Host Club. But unfortunately, that will happen when Tamaki flies – and it doesn't count when he got thrown during the twins' 'fight'.**

**FINALLY REMEMBERED THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or else I would be one of Karou/Hikaru's regular costumers - only I wouldn't really swoon over them like the other girls. I would probably just sit there. Or take a nap. *Smile***

Chapter Seven: Mega-Flirts

As the final bell rang, Chikako gathered up her things like the other students and started to head out the door after Misami, when someone stopped her. Chikako turned around to see Hikaru grasping her arm, keeping her in the classroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded.

"Well, I _was_ heading home when you stopped me."

"We have detention in case you forgot." Hikaru snapped.

"Aw, wanting to spend more time with me already, Hikaru? You sure you don't like me?" Chikako smirked at his flustered expression.

"No, of course not!" Hikaru shouted, blushing furiously. The he mumbled: "Mean isn't my type anyways..."

Chikako's eye twitched. Did he really think that she couldn't hear him?

"Watch it Hitachiin." She hissed. "You need to know where the line is, and when you've crossed it." Chikako stepped on his foot as hard as she could (which was pretty hard) and walked back to her desk, taking out the notes Misami had given her to copy, and set to work.

Hikaru was still at the door nursing his foot when the teacher came in a minute later.

"Mr. Hitachiin! Trying to escape detention are you? Get back to your desk!"

"What! But I-" Hikaru sputtered.

"I don't want to hear it! To your desk, now!" Their teacher looked over at where Chikako was working at her desk. "You should be more like Chikako. I bet she had nothing to do with that incident too." Chikako smirked, but hid her expression behind her hair as she copied the notes.

Hikaru noticed the smirk, even though the teacher didn't. He walked over to his desk and sat down, pulling out his homework. "You set me up, didn't you?" He whispered to Chikako.

"Ah, you're smarter than I thought. I'll give you three points. No wait, two, it took you long enough." Was her whispered reply. Hikaru lapsed into silence as he worked on his homework.

Fifteen minutes passed...

Half an hour passed...

Hikaru was starting to think he was going to go insane. It was too quiet! He had never been in detention before, and knew he never wanted to again. Besides, he was missing the Host Club! '_Kyoya's so going to kill me...'_

Suddenly, Ms. Kimura came over to the two of them and stopped at Chikako's desk. **(AN/ I made up Ms. Kimura. This is not their actual teacher's name!)**

"Chikako, you can go home now if you wish." She said.

"But Ms. Kimura, there's still a half an hour left of detention." Chikako said her voice laced with fake sweetness and innocence.

"Yes, well, you've been working so hard and quietly that I have decided to let you go early. Also, with all the trouble Mr. Hitachiin gave you today, some rest would probably do you good." Ms. Kimura replied.

"Oh, thank you Ms. Kimura, I appreciate your kindness. I am a bit tired... Perhaps I should get some rest..." Chikako said softly, still using that fake voice.

"You do that dear, Mr. Hitachiin will not bother you for the rest of the day."

Hikaru was fuming; Chikako had set him up in more ways than one! Now not only did Ms. Kimura think he had tried to escape detention, now she thought he was a trouble-maker! Hikaru's reputation would only go downhill from here if Chikako had anything to do with it. If only he had avoided her today!

"Thank you once again Ms. Kimura." Chikako said as she packed her backpack and headed or the door. "I will see you tomorrow."

Hikaru glared at Chikako's back as she left the room, when something unexpected happened: She fell back into the room.

Chikako had been ploughed down by a certain blonde king!

She glared at Tamaki as he hastily got off of her, apologizing over and over as if that would save him from a harsh beating. Then he ran to hide behind Kyoya.

Ms. Kimura stood up from where she was still sitting at the edge of Chikako's desk. "Mr. Tamaki, could you please explain what you and your friends are doing here?"

"We came to get Hika-chan back!" Honey exclaimed from his spot in Chikako's lap.

"That's right!" Tamaki said while going into a dramatic pose.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for another half an hour Mr. Tamaki, he is still in detention." Ms. Kimura said firmly. "Nothing you can do will make me change my mind." That was what she said, but five minutes later, Chikako and Hikaru stood in the third music room, 'reuniting' with the Host Club.

Chikako glared at the blonde king before switching her line of view to the ground of fan girls that were also in the third music room, watching as the twins did their twincest act. _'I don't see how these girls can like this stuff! It's completely gay, but I swear I saw half of them just faint!' _She thought, exasperated.

A petite blonde figure fought its way through the crowd and plopped down next to Chikako on the couch.

"Hey Misami, what are you doing here?" Chikako asked her friend.

"Well, I was on my way home when Tamaki grabbed me, and dragged me to the Host Club. Then he started asking me a bunch of questions about where Hikaru was and when I told Tamaki that he was in detention, he went ballistic! It's like he thought I said Hikaru was in jail or something!" Misami huffed.

"Well, you can always count on Tamaki, the King of Idiots, to be dramatic! Even in a situation like this!" Chikako replied with fake enthusiasm.

Misami sighed. "You really shouldn't be so mean to the Host Club, you know? The might be... dumb... on the outside, but they're nice people on the inside."

"Yeah, they're such nice people; they flirt with girls in their free time. They're mega-flirts"

"Mega-flirts?" Misami questioned with a small giggle.

Chikako nodded. "You want to come over to my place?"

"Sure!"

So Misami and Chikako left the Host Club to go hang out at Chikako's house. The Host Club didn't even notice that they had left until Honey asked: "Where's Chika-chan and Misa-chan?"

And of course, Tamaki thought they had been abducted by aliens, worried about them for the rest of the day, and had terrible nightmares at night.

**{***|***}**

**AN/**

**Izumi: Tamaki's so dramatic! Just wait until he sees the girl tomorrow!**

'_**Hikaru and Chikako**_

_**Sitting in a tree**_

_**K-I-S-S-I-N-'**_

**Chikako and Hikaru: SHUT UP! WE ALREADY SAID WE DIDN'T LIKE EACH OTHER *Glares at Izumi, then each other and stomps off***

**Izumi: -G...**

**Hikaru and Chikako: WE SAID SHUT UP!**

**Misami: ...You're so mean to her...**

**Izumi: I agree! Stop being mean! *Goes and eats cake with Honey***


End file.
